Of Saviors and Soulmates
by The Ravenclaw-ish Slytherin
Summary: "Almost a month. The doctors told me that it was because you were in such bad condition and-" he paused, not sure how to tell the teen what else the doctors had said."And what Lucius?" Harry inquired, a bit worried since the blonde was not one known for..


**Of Saviors and Soulmates**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling. I get no money from this story, it is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summery: ** Lucius Malfoy is a veela. Harry Potter is an abuse victum. The two meet one day at King's Cross Station and something unexpected happens. Now, they must go through the years of pining and confusion. Will they be together or will they stay apart?

**Warning:** Slash, language, OOC, Child abuse (physical and emotional), mentions of MPreg (probably)

**A / N:** At the beginnings of the first two parts are going to have small paragraphs about their lives and then it'll jump to some scene that happened in their life.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius's Life<strong>

Lucius Malfoy had grown up in a very nice house with plenty of money and love. He had a father, a mother, an older brother, and two older sisters. Sure, his older brother had been disowned after running off with a male muggle and sure his sisters had died from some disease that they had contracted at a young age, but overall he had had a good life. He knew that when he turned seventeen he would be expected to mate with someone and have heirs, but at the time he never really cared. After all, how hard could it be to find one person that completed him?

* * *

><p>The transformation had been painful. His hair had felt as if someone were trying to pull it from the roots and his eyes had felt as if they were on fire. The very magic in his blood had set him on fire from the inside out, making him claw at his body until it died down to nothing but a dull ache. His bones had cracked and broken as he went from a meger five feet nine inches to an impressive six feet three inches. His father would be happy to know that he was finally over the six foot mark. It was remarkable what small amount of things could set a man to worrying, something as small as his youngest child not growing over six feet.<p>

Dacio, Lucius' older brother, had only grown to about five feet eight inches after his transformation and then had run off with a male muggle. Abraxas had disowned his oldest son and named Lucius as his only heir, so the blonde knew that he either had to mate with a female or if he wound up with a male mate then they had to be a wizard.

Once the changes had stopped Lucius let out a sigh of relief and fell into the blissful abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The end of the school year came quickly and soon it was summer and after that, Lucius was off to work at the ministry. He had been searching for his mate since his birthday and was a bit surprised when he could not find them anywhere and did not feel the insistent tugging in his heart, in his soul, to be close to them. His father was starting to worry that it was going to be a muggle and gave Lucius the choice of either finding his magical mate soon or being married off to some annoying little bitch from a well bred pureblood family.<p>

* * *

><p>A number of weeks later Lucius Malfoy found himself standing at the alter with Narcissa Black standing next to him, in a beautiful white dress.<p>

**Harry's Life**

Harry Potter's life had been a nightmare from the moment his parents had died. He was sent to live with his mother's sister and her family, all of which hated magic and anything to do with it. That meant that young Harry was hated and unloved from the moment he was placed on their doorstep. He was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, wear clothes sizes to big for him, do all the chores around the house, and punished for reasons out of his control.

He grew up to be afraid of small space, hating human contact, needles, and believeing that he was worthless. He also found out that he was allergic to coconut and bananas when he tried to sneak some banana pudding and coconut cake from the kitchen one day while he was cleaning. That was the first time he had ever been to a hospital and he promised himself that he would never go back there again when the began to stick him with several needles. Apparently he was very behind on his shots and the doctor wanted to make sure he got them.

* * *

><p>"BOY!" a fat whale of a man screamed as he stormed into the kitchen, face red and rapidly turning purple.<p>

A small boy that could be no older then three or four spun around, soap suds flying off of his hands and onto the polished floor. He shrunk against the cabinet that he had been working on and stared up at the big man with fear shinning in bright, emerald green eyes."Y...yes Uncle V...Vernon," the child stuttered as he nervously pulled at the hem of his overly long, to big shirt.

The man stomped over to the small child and grabbed him by the collar of his ratty shirt and easily lifted him up to his eye level."How. Dare. You. Speak. To. Our. Dudley. Like. That." he ground out with a firece shake to punctuate each word.

The small child whimpered and gripped his uncle's meaty fist with his small hands as he was jerked back and forth, his teeth clanking together and causing him to bit harshly into his tongue. Blood filled his mouth as he was dropped in a heap on the floor and his uncle proceeded to kick him as he continued talking about them taking his worthless ass in and feeding him and clothing him and all they ask was that he clean their house and be an obedient child as payment. The small child cried and curled up into a tight ball to protect his body until his uncle grew tired and tossed him in his cupboard.

* * *

><p>A small boy, no older then five, lay curled in a small ball on the backporch of a cookie cutter house. His small body shivered from the cold as another wind blew more frozen water onto his already cold form. His to big clothes were soaked all the way through and his smalls hands and feet were starting to turn blue. A small, pale hand flew to his mouth as he started coughin harshly. He knew that by tomorrow he was going to be to sick to do anything, but he would still have to clean and go to school and shovel the drive. His teachers had stopped trying to do anything to help him after the first one had been fired and none of the neighbors were brave enough or cared enough to call the police.<p>

His eyes were red rimmed from crying during his beating and once his coughing fit stopped he could be heard muttering under his breath,"Remember Hawry, you deserve this for hurting Dudwey. You deserve this for not cleaning up Aunt Petunia's house right. You deserve this for taking up space in their house. You deserve this for living." Another coughing fit started up and he covered his mouth as he curled up tighter to try and perserve warmth.

**Diagon Alley**

He had no idea where he was supposed to be going. The giant that had come to get him had taken him to some strange alley, pointed towards a huge building at the very end of the street and handed him a small golden key and a ticket for a train before hurrying off to go 'take care of some official business.' That had left the newly turned eleven year old child to make his way through the crowded streets to the bank, Gringotts. He had entered and looked around, lost as to what he was supposed to do before hesitantly approaching one of the tellers, that was some sort of magical creature, and waiting for it to look up. It had taken him a number of minutes before the creature had noticed that someone stood in front of it and asked, rather angrily, what he had wanted.

After explaining and holding up the key the creature had called for another one of them, Griphook, and ordered the small creature to take him down to his vault. The small child had been surprised at all of the money piled in the vault and had taken as much as he could carry in his pockets, which was a lot since the pants were so big. Once he was back on the surface he began to search for the clothing store. His eyes scanned the name of the shops he passed and he finally saw 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions.' The small child slipped inside and looked around at all of the people there and was just about to leave and come back later when a short, plump witch with graying hair came hurrying over to him.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she inquired and ushered him onto a stool as she began to measure him for his robes.

"Uhm...ma'am," he whispered, voice almost lost in the crowded shop.

"Yes dear?"

"I was wondering if I would be able to get more then one of somethings..you know just in case something happens."

She looked up at him and smiled before writing down his measurements and holding the quill to write."Just tell me what all you want dear and I'll make sure you get it."

Smiling nervously, he told her that he would like two extra sets of robes, another hat, two more sets of gloves, and three more cloaks. Nodding, she wrote that down before asking for his name. She smiled and looked at him for a moment before writing it at the top of the paper and sending it back to be made."If you'll come back in about an hour or two your things should be ready, dear."

Nodding, he hopped off the stool and hurried out of the store, pulling a dirt smudged list from his pocket. His next stop was the Apothecary to get his potion supplies. The child got two pewter cauldrons, a cauldron with rubies and jade encrusted around the top, a cauldron with silver encrusted about the rim, and a cauldron with gold encrusted around the rim. He got a set of glass phials and a set of crystal phials for class, but he knew that he would need more so he got two extra sets of each. He also got a brass scale and a silver scale. It was not as expensive as he had thought it was going to be because when he left, there was still a ton of money in both pockets.

His next stop was at a store that specialized in selling astronomy items. He got the telescope he was required to get, the owner had it sitting right inside the front door with a sign on it that read something about being for first year Hogwarts students. He also picked up a couple of books on astronomy, a better quality telescope for his own personal use, an astronomical model of the whole solar system, and a couple of carts of the planets and their moons.

He made a quick stop at the stationary store to get quills (a lot of them), ink (black, silver, green, and purple), and a lot of parchment. As he was heading to pay for his purchases he stopped when he saw a set of journals. One was purple and the other was green, but they both had twining, silvers snakes on the covers and a small silver lock with an encrusted 'S' on it in the color of the opposite journal (purple journal had a green encrusted S and green journal had a purple encrusted S).

"If you can get one of them open then I'll give them both to you for free," a voice spoke from behind him, causing the teen to jump and spin around, dropping the journals in the process.

He stuttered an apology and quickly picked them up before looking up at the man standing there through his bangs. His attention moved back to the journals and he decided to give it a try, the worst that could happen was that they did not open. First, he touched the lock before lifting it to look at the area what the key should have went, but there was no key slot. Frowning, he turned it this way and that, running his fingers over the spine and the pages. What he had not expected was to get a paper cut when he was running his finger over the page and a small dab of blood to touch the lock. The snakes on the cover seems to hiss and move around before the lock popped open and he was able to see the blank inside of the journal.

"Finally," the man exclaimed, throwing his hands up,"I can get those things out of my shop."

At Harry's look he explained in greater detail."Those belonged to Salazar Slytherin and his 'mysterious' lover. They were used to communicate with each other so that no one else could see what they were saying. Apparently, his lover gave it back to him when they came out and Salazar closed it up so that no one except family of the two could get in and no one has even bothered to glance at them when they enter."

The dark haired child brushed it off as a coincidence before he placed them with his other purchases and bought his things. By this time he was ready to return to Madam Malkins to get his robes and then he made his way to the book store. Florish and Blotts was probably the most crowded area since people were coming to get their school books, but at the same time people just needed something to do as the kids were going off to school. The first year books, along with every other year, were situated at the front of the store and he was able to quickly grab up the eight books he was required to get before going to explore deeper into the store.

When he finally left he had all of his school books and a ton of new books on potions, transfiguration, charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, the history of the magical world, magical creatures, magical languages, a couple of books on other aspects of the magical world and books on classes that were taught at the school. One book that he made sure to pick up was a book on wizarding customs. He did not want to offend any of the wizards here and get punished for something all because he decided to remain ignorant. What was to be his last stop was at a store that sold trunks. He watched from the window as kids picked out certain colors for theirs, most of which centered around gold / scarlet and silver / green and bronze / blue and black / yellow. He also watched as they had their initials put into the side and their names on the top.

The child thought about it as he watched more and more people get their school trunks before entering the shop. He looked around for a big enough trunk to hold all of his new things before settling on a medium size trunk with an extension charm placed on it. When he went up to pay he quietly asked the man if he could change the color of the trunk to green and purple with silver trim and then showed him one of the journals and asked him if he could put the snakes on the top, outlined in silver. Once all of that was done he had his named scrawled in tiny cursive letters on the top left corner.

As he left the shop he noticed a small pet store and even though he knew that he probably did not need to he wound up entering the shop and looking around. When he left he had a small, black kitten in his hands and another bag full of items for his new pet hanging from his arm. For his complete last stop (promise this time) he found himself in the wand shop, Ollivander's. The shop was small, dusty, and dark-a very bad combination in Harry's mind- and seemed to be deserted, until a white haired man appeared out of nowhere. The wand testing went on for hours, until the man pulled out a box that seemed to have more dust on it then all of the others that had been shown to him.

When Harry's hand wrapped around the handle, a harsh wind blew through the store, blowing out the candles and sparks of different colors shot out."I knew it," the man whispered before telling Harry,"that wand is eight and a half inches, made from an old ebony wood that has been extinct for a number of years and the heartstring of a dragon and solidfied basalisk venom. It is a powerful wand when matched with it's mate. A ten and three quarter inch, elm, dragonheartstring and phonenix feather."

**The Meeting**

_(Lucius's POV)_

Lucius stood, platinum blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, molten silver eyes starring impassivly down at a smaller blonde with silver blue eyes. His wife, Narcissa, stood next to him, smiling at the blonde child and smoothing out his hair and robes as she reminded him to write and let them know if there was anything that he needed. The older blonde wished that he could care that much about the boy, yes he cared about him, but more like an uncle then as a father. This boy should have been the product of him and his mate...well mating. Of their union with each other, but instead it was the product of a forced marriage.

He knew that Narcissa disliked having to be married to him and disliked the fact that when she had a relationship with someone else everyone labeled her as a whore, yet he always made sure to take care of the story before it could spread to much. He wanted her to enjoy her life and if having affairs is what made her happy then he did not care. It was not his fault that they were more like siblings then lovers. When he had been born Narcissa had asked him to give him a name, something that would make the boy seem like he was part of the family and as a result he had named him, Draco, almost after his older brother, Dacio.

"Now, don't forget to write. Tell me everything that has been going on and how your friends are doing," Narcissa reminded the child once more.

"Mother, for the millionth time. I won't forget to write and I promise to tell you everything," the boy sighed. He cast a glance at his father, hoping that for once the man would seem to care in the slightly bit about him. When he saw the impassivness in the molten silver eyes he said farewell to his mother and just as he was about out of earshot he heard his father speak.

"Have a good year Draco. Behave and don't get caught."

* * *

><p><em>(Harry's POV)<em>

He had slept for the last week at the Leaky Cauldron, half scared of being found and forced to return to the Dursley house, but no one came and made him leave. He spent the time reading through his new books and trying to learn everything he could about this new world. On the day that he was to board the train he found himself with the delima of not knowing where the platform was and following some red headed buch of idiots through the crowd. He was pretty sure from the few conversations he had with the giant that he was actually supposed to ask them how to get onto the platform, after all they were wizards walking around yelling about muggles. Instead, he stood back, hiding behind one of the pillars, and watched as the family hurried through the wall.

The eleven year old knew that he was right in his assumption that he was supposed to ask the red haired woman how to get on the platform when she, a little red haired girl, and a boy about his age stood around, seeming to look for something before giving up and going to the platform. Harry looked around and hurried on after them, happy to note that he was able to pass through with no problems. He began to push his trunk towards...where there seemed to be a lot of luggage, not paying any attention to where he was going, until he almost ran over a tall blonde man.

His eyes widened behind his glasses and he began stuttering out apologies and explinations for why he almost ran over him, until the man raised a hand. The small child flinched back and closed his eyes, head turned to the side as he waited for the blow he knew he was about to get, but instead of being hit gentle fingers took hold of his chin and turned him to face the man."It is quiet alright," the man spoke in a deep baritone, his tone was gentle and sent a shiver through the small boy.

It was then that Harry really paid attention to the man holding his chin in a firm, yet gentle grip. He was tall, a lot taller then Harry could ever hope to be and he had broad shoulders that were clad in expensive black cloth. His long, platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and there was a stray piece that fell into his molten silver eyes that seemed to be examining him the same way. His face was handsome, a strong jaw and high cheekbones. He seemed to be rather strong and from what Harry could tell the man had long legs that were also clad in expensive cloth. Over all he was handsome and seemed to be rather wealthy.

* * *

><p><em>(Lucius' POV)<em>

He turned to face the person who had almost run him over, ready to give them a good tongue lashing, until he saw the person in question. The child, a first year at most, was pushing a cart that was obviously to heavy and looked as if he had committed a terrible crime. His almond-shaped, emerald green doe eyes (hidden behind ugly, broken glasses) were wide with fear and he was stuttering out aplogies and explinations in a musical voice that was also tinted with fear. His midnight black hair fell in a crazy mess around his face and head and down to his chin. His skin was badly sunburnt, which implied that he was very pale and had been outside without proper protection, yet Lucius was sure that he could see a faint blue-black tint on one of his small arms, hidden beneath the long sleeves of the ratty shirt he was wearing and he was sure that he could see a small lightning bolt scar hidden beneath his fringe.

The child looked to be a bit malnourished and his shirt was so big that it was continuously falling off of his burnt shoulder, yet he did not seem to care as the child just jerked it up again. As he raised his hand to halt the flow of words he was surprised when the child flinched back, as if ready to be hit. Slowly, he reached out and took a firm hold on the boy's small chin and turned his head towards him."It is quiet alright," he soothed, admiring the smooth skin in his hand.

* * *

><p><em>(Regular POV)<em>

"I...I a...am s...s...sorry," he stuttered out again, eyes flicking back and forth as if looking for an escape. Lucius could feel the slight shake that still ran through the child's body and felt bad that he was making him nervous.

"As I said before, it is alright. Now, you just need to calm down," the blonde ordered before grabbing hold of the trolley and gently removing the child's hands,"I will help you get your things on the train."

For a moment the child seemed as if he was going to agree before the blonde started pushing to trolley away from him. The small child rushed over and took hold of the cool metal before trying to pull it to a stop."No, no, no, you don't have to. It's much to heavy and I couldn't let you do that," he argued.

Chuckling, the blonde shook his head before tapping the child on the head to get him to look up."I think that it might be a bit to heavy for you, but it is not heavy for me."

Blushing at the implication that he was weak, he just crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as he followed Lucius to the luggage compartment. He took his dear kitten, Tinker, and carried her to the door of the train. He turned to look at the blonde who had walked with him and gave him a small, shy smile."Thank you for helping me Mr..." he allowed it to trail off.

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy," the blonde whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the child's forehead, and he was rewarded with another smile and a light blush from the child before he turned and entered the train, calling over his shoulder."My name's Harry."

* * *

><p>Draco sent a letter home every week, complaining that he had some competition when it came to his school work in the form of a small, dark haired, emerald eyed, Ravenclaw by the name of Harry James Potter. To say that Lucius and Narcissa were surprised would have been an understatement because they both clearly remembered the two stubborn Gryffindors that they had went to school with, the parents of the little Ravenclaw. The only thing they could come up with to explain it was that the boy got more of his parent's brains then their brawns.<p>

At first the former Black did not understand why Lucius was so interested in her son's letters home, until the day that he sent a letter home that did _not_ mention Harry Potter. She sighed softly to herself when the realization hit her that her husband had finally found his mate, in a child his son's age.

**Year Two**

Diagon Alley

He had been dragged out of his house in the middle of the night by three red haired idiots, who thought they were saving him. What they did not understand was that they were actually going to cause him to have the worst beating of his life when he returned home for the summer. His small body shivered at the thought of what his uncle Vernon would do to him when he returned. The dark haired, twelve year old tried to get his mind off of it by scanning the books that piled up on the bookcases in the small, dark shop that he had appeared in. Most of them looked rather boring, even if they were dark arts books, a few of them he picked up and held in one arm as the fingers of the other hand scanned the titles.

When he finally approached the counter he had so many books in his arms that he was close to dropping them, or tripping because he could not see. As soon as he dropped the pile on the counter a man appeared out of the back and began to ring them up, ignoring the child that was buying them. Just as he paid and went to grab his bag the door opened and two familar blondes entered. Harry smiled at the taller blonde, Lucius, and frowned when he looked at Draco. How he hated the smaller blonde. He had given him nothing but trouble ever since entering school and it drove Harry mad because he had no idea what he had done. And then one day the Slytherin had just became downright cruel, calling him names and saying things that he had never said before...crossing a line they had silently agreed not to cross.

"Hello Lucius," Harry greeted as the taller blonde approached as Draco went off exploring the store.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?" the former Slytherin asked as he set a small chest on the counter for Borgin to look through.

"I have been doing well," Harry replied, his eyes trying to watch what was being taken out of the chest, but kept traveling back to stare at Lucius' bigger frame.

The two blondes, plus Harry, left Borgin and Burkes together and Lucius showed Harry how to get out of Knockturn Alley (an added bonus was that he kept the hags and other creatures away from him). The trio made their way to Florish and Blotts and upon entry Harry was pulled away from the blondes and into a sea of red heads. Lucius felt bad for the child when he saw the fear in his eyes as all of them began to touch him and gathered around him and shot him a look full of sympathy when he could not get to the green eyes pleading with him to get him out.

The only thing he, Lucius, could do was point to the second floor as he ascended the stairs behind Draco. The next thing Lucius knew his Harry was being pulled out of the crowd to stand next to the attention seeking idiot as picture after picture was taken. As each camera flashed, Lockhart's hand moved further south on the twelve year old. A growl started up in the blonde's chest as he watched the hand lower, until it gripped the child's rear. He should not have worried because Harry was already scared and ready to run and as soon as the hand stopped holding his waist he ran.

He shot up the stairs closest to him, instinctivly going towards Lucius, the first person to actually be nice to him. The first person to help him, the first person that he had not feared as they touched him. His eyes scanned the top floor before landing on the blonde and running over. His small arms wrapped around the older blonde and he buried his head in the man's chest as he heard people approach from the stairs. They were going to drag him back down there to that man, they wanted him to stand there as that man touched him. His body shook with fear as a set of hands wrapped around his waist and began to try and pull him away from the Malfoy.

"No," Harry whimpered in fear as he tightened his hold on the blonde,"I don't want to go back down there to that man."

"Oh, Harry stop being such a drama queen. Just because you don't like being social," the man with his hands on the child's waist sneered.

The emerald eyes looked up at him through the dark hair, pleading with him not to make him go and that snapped something in the man. He wrapped his arms tightly around the child's smaller form and pulled him away from the red head."He does not want to go down there and he does not have to go down there. Just because he is the 'hero of the wizarding world' does not mean you can make him do something he does not wish to do. Now, all of you will turn around and go back downstairs and kindly inform that if I ever hear of or see him lay a hand on this child, or any other child, like he did today then I will personally make sure he winds up in Azkaban."

After that no one bothered Harry again about pictures and Lockhart was fired from his post as DADA professor before he even got to start.

**Four Years Later**

Harry

After that day in Diagon Alley, Lucius and Harry had become closer. The 'savior' had spent the rest of the summer at Malfoy Manor, mostly hanging out with Lucius in his office or they would go out on the grounds and do something. Harry had grown to really enjoy the man's company and as the months went by Harry started to develop feelings for the blonde, feelings that he knew he should not have for a man so much older then him and married at that. Still, they traded letters almost everyday or every other day while he was away at school and on his birthday every year Lucius would come and get him or he would use a pre-set portkey.

This year, however, had been different from the rest. During the summer Harry had been forced to fight Voldemort again and this time he defeated him for good. That was the good news because Harry had been so sure that if he defeated the dark lord he would be free to do whatever he wanted, unfortunatly he had not counted on Dumbledore not being done with his plans for him. The old man sent him back to the Dursley household and ordered him to stay there for the rest of the summer. Something had felt off about the order and so as a precaution he had sent his things to Lucius' home and made Tinker go too.

When he arrived home the dark haired teen was glad that he had sent everything to Lucius. Upon entering the house he had been attacked by his uncle and cousin and tied up before they beat him unconscious and tossed him into his room. Yeah, this summer was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><span>Lucius<span>

Something was not right and he knew it. He could feel it all the way in his soul that something was wrong, something was off about the bond he had formed with Harry over the years and as his son would say 'his Harry senses were tingling.' Growling in frustration he paced back and forth, trying to figure out what was wrong. He worried that his mate might need him and he would be unable to help him because his mate had no way of contacting him...wait!

The blonde rushed over to his desk and dug in a drawer for a journal that Harry had sent him years ago. He finally pulled out the green journal and tapped the lock with the tip of his finger, letting the small needle that came out of the bottom poke his finger to get the blood before the book popped open. Smirking, he picked up a quill and quickly wrote a message.

_I have a bad feeling. Is everything alright?_

He waited a number of hours or it could have been minutes or even seconds for a reply and finally he got one, but something was no right about the ink, instead of the usual colors his mate used the ink was red...bright red...blood red and if that had not worried him then the message did.

_Luc, help_

He went to slam the journal shut, but stopped and wrote back the quickest reply he could before closing it and hurrying out of the room.

_On my way_

**The Rescue and Abuse**

Harry coughed as he struggled to sit up, blood dribbled down his chin from his cut lip and bleeding tongue (which he had bit at a vicious upper cut to the chin). His hands were tied behind his back and the ropes were digging into his small wrist. He could feel the bruises forming on his cheek and arms and every time he breathed his chest hurt so he was sure he had a broken rib or two. His shirt was sticking to his back and liquid ran down so it was safe to assume that sometime during the beating he had been whipped. He finally made it into an upright position and had to stop moving all together as a wave of dizziness about sent him back to the ground and his stomach churned.

All he had to do was wait for Lucius to realize that something was wrong, he always seemed to know and he did not have to wait long. His back pocket gave a flash of heat before it went back to normal. Using his tied hands he dug the book out and dabbed his bloody finger against the lock that easily clicked open and he was able to look over his shoulder and read the message. That small movement sent another wave of dizziness and darkness crawled aroudn the edges of his vision. He had enough time to write two words before he was out again.

The blonde arrived with a silent 'pop' in the middle of a small bedroom. Looking around, he easily spotted Harry laying in the empty room, hands tied behind his back and blood dripping from his raw wrists and down his chin. He could see dark spots on the back of his shirt, probably more blood, and the man felt the urge to go after the people who had done this. Instead, he approached his mate and picked him up, grabbing his journal off the ground and placing it in his own pocket before apparating out with no one the wiser.

**Telling Harry**

Harry awoke in a soft, comfortable bed with silk sheets and feather soft pillows. He was laying on his stomach and his hands were up under the pillow. He blinked a couple of times before pushing himself up. The teen was surprised that he was not in pain like he was the night before and turned to look around him. The room was painted in shades of blue and red with a hardwood floor. A desk and chair sat in one corner and a door leading to a bathroom was placed on the left wall. A dresser sat in another corner and the last corner was taken up by a high backed chair. What caught Harry's attention though was the person in the chair."Lucius," he breathed as a small smile crossed his face.

The man stirred and moments later molten silver eyes opened and the man sat up, stretching and rubbing at his neck. When he noticed that the teen in the bed was awake he jumped up from his seat and rushed over, checking him over once more to make sure he was alright before hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Harry," he whispered,"I'm so glad that you're alright."

Laughing softly, the sixteen year old returned the hug before pulling back and looking up at the man in front of him."How long have I been out?"

"Almost a month. The doctors told me that it was because you were in such bad condition and-" he paused, not sure how to tell the teen what else the doctors had said.

"And what Lucius?" Harry inquired, a bit worried since the blonde was not one known for hesitating when speaking.

"They said you were in bad condition and that if you wanted to heal quickly then you would need your dominate mate...your body sort of," he waved his hand around looking for the word,"changed when your birthday rolled around this year."

Confused Harry asked the blonde to explain and listened silently as he told him about the changes his body went through, even though he was not a magical creature his mate was so his body had to get ready for that. Apparently, he now had a set of black, feathery wings and a tatoo. The green eyed teen could tell that the blonde was worried about his reaction and something else, which was soon revealed when the blonde told him that he (Lucius) was his mate. All Harry could do was stare at the blonde, who stood there starring at him with hope shinning in his eyes.

"But...you're married," he whispered.

Smiling softly, the veela shook his head and showed the seventeen year old a stack of papers...a stack of divorce papers."We split up as soon as Draco turned seventeen."

Harry grinned at the blonde before wrapping his arms around his neck."Good, that means that you are mine now," the dark haired boy whispered before connecting their lips.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer went by quickly for the new couple and they made sure to take full advantage of it. They would cuddle and kiss and spend time with each other every day. Harry wanted to make their last night special and had the house elves set up a dinner for two on the balcony and had set up candles around their room to make it romantic. He showered and made sure to wash everything three times before dressing in a pair of leather pants that Lucius had bought for him in Diagon Alley and a tight, silk green shirt. He left his long hair down so that it spilt over his shoulders in midnight black waves and he had long since gotten rid of his glasses via potions and spells to correct his vision.<p>

The dinner went by smoothly and as they finished up desert Harry made his move. He stood from his place, feeling molten silver eyes on his form, and walked with the deadly grace of a panther around the table. The dark haired beauty seated himself in his mate's lap and snuggled up close before leaning upward and pressing their lips together. Soon hands were roaming each other's body and Lucius stood, Harry wrapping his long legs around the blonde's waist, and they made their way into the bedroom.

**WARNING: LEMON :WARNING**

Harry was gently moving against his mate, grinding against him and moaning when the blonde moved from his lips to his neck, biting and sucking and marking Harry as his. The teen threw his head back, giving Lucius more room as the blonde gently laid him on the bed and crawled over him. Long, pale fingers began to unbotton the silk shirt that covered the smaller male's chest from view and pushed it down his shoulders as Lucius moved from marking Harry's neck to kissing and licking and nipping at his chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked and nipped at it, causing the dark haired teen to arch his back.

Small, pale hands ran through the blonde hair, pulling the leather band out and tossing it somewhere before threading through the hair again."Luc...Lucius," Harry moaned as the blonde's hands slipped down to his tight leather pants and undone the button before slidding inside.

The teasing continued, Lucius stroking his length right to the edge and then stopping and not allowing him to cum, Lucius sucking on his nipples and kissing down his chest. The teen whimpered and whined, wanting his mate to undress him and take him. The seventeen year old finally got tired of the teasing and grabbed hold of the blonde hair and jerked, causing the veela to look up at him.

"Lucius Malfoy, if you do not finish undressing me and undress yourself and fuck me into this bed then I am going to be very unhappy," he growled, eyes darkened in lust.

The blonde growled and quickly stripped before stripping the rest of his mate's clothes off. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a container of lube before coating his fingers in it and reaching down to his lover's entrance. He circled it gently and sucked on the younger male's cock as he slipped a finger inside. The veela hissed as the tight heat engulfed his finger and could not help but imagine what it would be like when he replaced his fingers with something even better. Slowly, he began to pump his finger in and out, curling it this way and that before adding a second and third.

He began making sissoring motions with his fingers, going deeper the longer he moved. Harry moaned and bucked against the mouth surrounding him and pushed against the fingers inside of him, until he was driving Lucius crazy with lust. The blonde quickly pulled his fingers out and lubed up his own cock before positioning himself at his mate's entrance."Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

Darkened emerald green eyes narrowed up at the blonde before Harry wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist and jerked him forward and balls deep into his body. Both males hissed, one in pleasure and the other in pain. Molten silver eyes darkened to almost black as he stared down at his mate's face contorted in pain and pleasure."M..move damnit," Harry hissed.

Smirking, Luciuse pulled out slowly and thrust in quickly, setting a rythem. Once the pain subsided Harry began to push back and meet him thrust for thrust, until Lucius hit that one bundle of nerves inside of him that had the dark haired Ravenclaw screaming in pleasure."Do...do that ag...again," he cried.

The blonde then began to move faster, hitting the bundle of nerves on every thrust. As he got closer and closer to the edge he reached between them and grabbed the hard length and began to pump it in time with his thrust."L...Luc...s...so c...close," Harry whined as he moved closer to the edge and moments later he let loose a loud cry as white filled his vision.

Lucius bit down on the junction between neck and shoulder as his orgasm hit and emptied his seed deep in his mate's body. They lay in the after glow and sighed, Harry found that Lucius laying on him cut off his oxygen supply and he gently pushed at the blonde's chest.

"Luc, can't breath," he whispered as he gently pushed at the broad chest in front of him.

Grunting, the veela rolled over and lay next to his mate, his spent cock slipping from the tight hole as he moved. Harry snuggled into his mate's chest and they fell asleep, unaware of the eyes that watched from the doorway.

**WARNING: LEMON OVER :WARNING**

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Harry awoke feeling sticky and gross, but comfortable. When he opened his eyes he realized that it was because he was cuddled up with his mate, but covered in his own seed. Making a face the teen slowly pushed himself up enough to see the clock on Lucius' side and let out a small gasp before throwing back the covers and hopping out of bed, only to fall to the floor with a groan as pain shot up his back. Whimpering, he tried to stand again only to find that the pain was still there. Lucius, who had awoken at the sound of his mate getting up, looked over the edge of the bed at the teen with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't just lay there!" Harry screeched,"I have to be at the train station at eleven. It's already after nine o' clock and I haven't even finished packing."

Chuckling softly, Lucius rose (naked) and picked up his mate. He carried the teen to the shower and started a bath before slipping on a robe and stepping back into the bathroom. He called a house elf and asked it to finish packing his mate's things before going back in and helping the student bathe.

As they made it downstairs, they were greeted by a smirking Draco and a blushing...Ronald Weasley."Uhm..." Harry trailed off, when had the red head arrived? Emerald eyes glanced over at the taller blonde, to see that he was starring intently at his son.

"Congradulations Draco," Lucius finally stated when the blonde opened his mouth to say something.

"What?" two people asked, confused.

"Oh," Lucius smirked this time as Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head,"he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ron asked, not following the conversation.

"He's pre-" Lucius was cut off by a silencing charm.

"That is quiet enough Lucius," Harry told his mate before taking the blonde's hand and dragging him to the table, before plopping down in the comfortable lap.

Lucius' mouth moved as he tried to say something, probably about his son, but Harry just turned his back on him and looked at his ...step-son? with a curious expression."So, when did you two get together?" And that was the end of the discussion.


End file.
